


Follow the madness in your mind

by shadowkey



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Madness, Mind Control, suggestion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Follow the madness in your mind

"Stein come stai?" le chiese Marie "Ti vedo un po' scosso" continuò vedendo che l'uomo stava seduto con sguardo fisso nel vuoto "Parlami, puoi riprenderti ancora". Purtroppo non c'era verso il dottore era troppo preoccupato a seguire un'altra voce "Stein sai che sei destinato ad unirti a me a cadere nella follia non è la prima volta che lo fai e non sarà nemmeno l'ultima" disse Medusa che lo teneva intrappolato nella sua mente "Ora sai che devi fare devi seguire ogni mia minima mossa ogni mio minimo ordine ma senza far capire nulla alla tua bambolina bionda" continuò la strega. "Sappiamo benissimo che lei potrebbe preoccuparsi potrebbe pensare che sei con me, ora svegliati ma ricordati che la follia è la tua strada, falle credere che la ami, amala come ameresti me almeno sarà rassicurata e la mia voce sarà sempre con te per divertimento e per glorificarti, strappa l'anima a chi mi vuole morta e corri da me" la sua voce era talmente dolce e melliflua nella sua mente non poteva fare a meno di ascoltarla. Scosse la testa e si alzò dal divano "Ecco Marie adesso dobbiamo controllare l'ultimo esperimento sulla follia, scusa mi sono addormentato pesantemente nei giorni scorsi non ho chiuso occhio per sentire tutte le lamentele di Spirit" abbozzò un sorriso e le diede un bacio "Resta con me e non sposare più dei water questo potrebbe far vincere la follia"


End file.
